


I Think You're The Cat's Meow

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Chan is a sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Minho is 15 and therefore an idiot, Minho is an a animagus, Minho is way too gay to function save him pls, fluffy fluff, he turns into a cat, lots of stuttering because theyre teenagers and feelings are awkward, minho is whipped, rated for language, the Kitten Minho agenda thrives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Becoming an animagus at 15?Easy.Not using your newfound animal transformation abilities to get close to your crush?Easier said than done.





	I Think You're The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!! =^owo^=  
> This fic....is 1000% self indulgent. Hogwarts aus are one of my FAVORITE to read, and if you follow me on twitter you know how obsessed I am with the Kitten Minho agenda.  
> Some info to know before you read this fic!! Kitty-Minho's face claim is @mokathefluffycat on instagram! (the black eyeliner around the eyes is an extra thing i added tho because of Minho's long eyelashes)  
> other info:  
> Chan is a Hufflepuff, he's a prefect  
> Minho is in Slytherin, he does his best  
> The others get mentioned and i include their houses, but in case you need an extra guide;  
> Woojin, Jeongin, Hyunjin- Hufflepuff  
> Changbin- Slytherin  
> Felix- Gryffindor  
> Jisung, Seungmin- Ravenclaw 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~~~

For as long as he could remember, Minho Lee loved cats.

It was a family trait, the Lees kept cats as magical pets for decades. Even after moving to Wales from South Korea, with many things changing with the move, this tradition was kept.

Another Lee family tradition was animagus registry. For- you guessed it- turning into a cat.

Minho's mother shifted into a Siamese, and his father shifted into a white Persian.

Growing up as a pureblood, Minho was beyond excited to get his Hogwarts letter and start his magical training. He was most looking forward to Transfiguration, he couldn't _wait_ to become an animagus himself.

 

First year came and went, Minho was sorely disappointed that there was no transfiguring of actual people.

When he complained to his mother, she only laughed and ruffled his hair.

“You'll just have to wait, Minho. Becoming an animagus is a very advanced ordeal. Have patience, little kitten, you'll get your chance one day.”

Second year came and went, third year flew by, and still nothing about becoming an animagus. They _talked_ about the subject, but not in detail- it was shoved aside as “NEWT level curriculum”.

With the start of fourth year, top in his year in Transfiguration, fourteen year old Minho Lee decided 'to hell with it, I'll just learn it myself’.

When he wasn't doing his assignments, he was scouring the library for published research journals or articles or any sort of book that would help him learn how to go to the animagus transformation.

He could see why it was considered NEWT level, the process was quite advanced and had very precise instructions that depended a lot on timing and luck. One major part of it, however, was entirely dependent on patience and practice- he would have to hold a Mandrake leaf under his tongue for an entire moon cycle, so he practiced with mint leaves. It was a nuisance, but Minho knew it would be worth it in the end.

 

Fourth year was also when he met Christopher Bang.

 

Minho had an open period, so he'd signed up for Frog Choir. On the first day, he got his music, sat down in the seat Professor Flitwick had assigned to him, and waited to start the rehearsal.

“Hello! You're on tenor, right?” said a voice next to him.

Minho turned to see who was speaking, and his breath got caught in his throat.

This guy was nothing short of _gorgeous_.

“I’m Christopher, by the way. Just about everyone calls me Chris though, Chris Bang. Fifth year Hufflepuff, one of the prefects, it’s nice to meet you!” the pretty boy continued.

Minho was frozen in place. He couldn’t really think of words to speak, as all that was going through his head was HOT BOY HOT BOY HOT BOY HOT BOY.

It really did not help that Minho was incredibly shy around people he didn’t know.

Suppressing his internal panic to the best of his ability, he stumbled out a “Min-Minho Lee, fourth year Slytherin. It’s- it’s nice to meet you too.”

“Minho...that’s a Korean name, are you British-Korean too?” Chris asked, eyes lit up.

Minho nodded, “um, yeah, my parents moved to Wales before I was born.”

Chris beamed. Minho noticed, heart pounding, that there were dimples on his cheeks.

Thankfully, before Minho had any more opportunity to stumble over more words and make an absolute fool of himself, Professor Flitwick called everyone’s attention to start the first rehearsal.

They did warm-up scales and exercises, met their singing frog companions, and then started to sight read and learn the music pieces that were planned for the first concert of the term.

When the class was over, while everyone packed up their things; Minho felt a light tap on his shoulder. It was Chris again.

“If you need any help with the music or anything, don’t hesitate to ask,” he said, all smiley with those dimples peeking out again, “also, my Korean name is Chan, you can call me that if you want. I’ve got a group of friends that are all Korean descent, it’s kinda nice to stick together and stay close to our roots. You could come hang out with us anytime, if you’d like?”

“Uh- um- m-maybe?” Minho stammered, “I’ll- uh- I’ll think about it…”

“Okay then! See you next rehearsal!”

With a friendly wave, Chris aka Chan walked away.

 

Minho spent a bit of time mulling over Chris aka Chan’s offer. It wasn’t like he was a loner or anything; he had friends in his house, and in the other houses too. Most of them were from the Slug Club- being top of his year in Transfiguration as well as being in Professor Slughorn’s house had guaranteed him an invite amongst the “favorites”.

However, most of those students were of European lineage. There were plenty of Asian students at Hogwarts, but Minho never had much opportunity to get to know any of them.

And it would be nice to speak his native tongue to someone other than his parents and relatives.

So at the next choir rehearsal, Minho asked Chris aka Chan when this friend group of his was getting together next.

The way the Hufflepuff’s face lit up did very funny things to Minho’s heart, and he had to consciously will away the redness in his cheeks.

 

That was how Minho would meet his closest friends for the rest of his days at Hogwarts- and for the rest of his life. There were seven other boys in this group, all of them clicking with Minho almost instantly. Woojin Kim, Hyunjin Hwang, and Jeongin Yang were all in Hufflepuff, Felix Lee was a Gryffindor, Jisung Han and Seungmin Kim were Ravenclaws, and Changbin Seo was a fellow Slytherin (Minho immediately recognized the boy from seeing him around in the common room and at their house table). It was a nice little group, and Minho found himself fitting right in.

That was also how Minho got his first major crush- and on a boy no less. There was a moderately sized crisis to follow, a deep self-questioning about why other boys were always wanting to kiss girls, but Minho just wanted to kiss Chan.

Chan, who had insisted Minho use his Korean name over his English name, because “it sounds cuter when you say it, plus doesn’t it just roll off the tongue better?”

Chan, who was so helpful, and happily assisted Minho with every single part he got stuck on in the choir music.

Chan, who quickly bonded with Minho over a mutual appreciation of cats, who got incredibly (adorably) excited when Minho mentioned he had three cats back at home, one of which was a recent addition to the family.

But Minho didn’t really have time for a sexuality crisis; he was too busy between staying on top of his subjects and working towards becoming an animagus. So he just accepted his feelings for what they were, and tried not to act too obvious about it. Besides, crushes usually faded after a month or so, right? It’d be out of mind in no time.

 

It wasn’t until part way into fifth year that Minho finally achieved success.

Everything had finally lined up _perfectly_.

He kept the Mandrake leaf under his tongue from full moon to full moon easily.

He put the leaf in a crystal phial- one that had received pure moon rays- with one of his hairs, a silver teaspoon full of dew from a place untouched by sunlight and human feet for seven days (which had been a pain in the _ass_ to get a hold of), a chrysalis of a Death’s-head Hawkmoth, and placed the phial in a dark place where it wouldn’t be disturbed until an electrical storm hit.

He performed the instructed incantation every day at dawn and dusk, wand tip pointed his heart, and soon enough he started to feel a second heartbeat alongside his regular heartbeat.

About a week before his fifteenth birthday, a lightning storm hit, and the potion was ready.

Minho had used the Room of Requirement for this whole process, and he went there right as the storm was directly over the castle.

There the phial was, the liquid within now a blood red. Minho gently picked it up, opened it, and took a deep breath.

Despite all his work, there was no guarantee that it would be successful. He’d read about all the accidents, all the failures. There wasn’t even a guarantee that he would become a cat like he wanted, the animal was determined by the witch or wizard’s personality.

Calming his nerves- he _needed_ to stay calm- Minho drank the potion.

Once the liquid was down his throat, his wand was pointed at his chest, over his heart, and he recited the incantation once more.

“ _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_.”

 

Instantly, there was fiery, burning pain all over. Minho felt his chest pound with two heartbeats, and his mind was overwhelmed as an animal appeared through an intense vision.

A long-haired Siberian tabby cat, with light grey fur that was contrasted sharply black markings around the eyes that looked kind of like eyeliner.

This was the animal Minho would become.

The initial pain subsided, but then was replaced by even more intense pain. Minho cried out on reflex, but focused on controlling his breathing and staying calm, quelling the fear that threatened to take control. He felt himself growing smaller, felt hair starting to grow all over. His vision warped and colors started to fade. His teeth and nails became longer, sharper.

The pain and fear subsided, ebbed away, and Minho took in his surrounding from this new perspective.

He opened his mouth to speak, and what came out instead was a chirpy meow.

It worked! He successfully turned into a cat! Now, he just needed to transform back.

Concentrating hard, Minho pictured what he looked like as a human, and after several minutes he felt himself start to grow and shift back.

When he was human again, he was quiet. Absorbing all that had just happened.

Then, Minho let out a disbelieving laugh, that morphed into a cheer.

“I….I did it,” he said, out loud to himself, “I did it. I did it! I DID IT!”

He whooped and hollered and danced around the room in celebration.

Minho tried to transform again, picturing the cat he had envisioned and concentrating on that image in his mind; and started shifting again.

Focused on his human form. Shifted back.

After doing one more little victory dance, Minho headed back to his dormitory (it was almost curfew and he didn’t want to get in trouble), giddily skipping through the halls the whole time.

 

Minho’s excitement carried through into the next morning, and nothing was able to wipe the bright smile from his face. Not his least favorite subject, not the three large essays he was assigned, not even when he forgot his potions book and had to share (plus, the Gryffindor he was partnered with was a darling, and scooted her book between them before he even thought to ask).

His good mood seemed to be contagious too, on a small scale at least. The professors seemed to get more cheerful each time Minho enthusiastically answered a question- even if he got it wrong. When he went to the library to do his homework, Madam Pince returned his happy greeting with a big smile of her own.

His group of friends noticed his change in energy the most.

“What’s got you all happy today?” Changbin asked, “did you get another O on a Transfiguration test?”

“Actually,” Minho began, but then stopped himself- becoming an animagus and not getting registered was illegal; and while he made himself a promise to alert the Ministry after he graduated, before that happened he couldn’t go blabbing about it to anyone.

Changbin waved his hand, in a “go on” sort o gesture.

“Actually….it was for Ancient Runes! I studied really hard, and it paid off!” Minho said.

It wasn’t a total lie, he did get an O on the last Ancient Runes test. But he hadn’t studied particularly hard for it.

“Hey, that’s awesome Min!” piped up Jisung from where he was sitting, leaning back to back against Seungmin.

“Thanks Sungie~” Minho replied, cheekily blowing him a kiss.

Jisung swatted it away, which made Minho and all the rest of them laugh.

“Oh, Chan, there you are!” Changbin called out, and Minho whipped around to see where Changin was looking, where Chan was walking over from.

 

As it turned out, Minho’s crush on Chan did not fade as he had hoped. In fact, it only got _worse_.

The curly hair, the dazzling smile, the dimples you could drown in….Minho was hopelessly infatuated.

Chan had bulked up over the past summer too, which served to only make Minho gayer.

 

Chan plopped down next to Minho, sitting in between him and Woojin, and greeted the group in its entirety.

Minho tried not to stare at him like a creep.

Minho failed.

“Are you trying to burn holes in Channie’s head or something?” Woojin asked.

Minho blushed, Chan chuckled.

“Leave him be, Woojin, Min stares at everyone, it’s just how he is,” Chan said, playfully pinching Minho’s cheek.

“Right, _everyone_ ,” Woojin responded, giving Minho a very pointed look, “guess I just never noticed.”

Minho glared back at him, silently shouting ‘ _shut up shut up shut up!’_

“Wouldn’t be the first time you didn’t pay attention,” Jeongin cut in, “how often have you borrowed Chan’s noted because you keep daydreaming in class?”

Felix (who was sitting next to Jeongin) started cracking up, clutching his sides.

“You got _roasted_ mate!” he cackled, and from there the subject (thankfully) shifted away from Minho’s staring habits.

 

See, Minho had tried his best to keep his crush hidden, truly he did.

He just wasn’t any good at it. It was a miracle Chan didn’t seem to have caught on, because just about everyone else in the group had.

Fortunately, the others were chill about it, it had turned out that the small Korean population of Hogwarts overlapped with the queer population.

 

Later that night, Minho was back in the Room of Requirement, practicing his transformations so they would be more efficient and quicker. He started spending more time in his cat form as well, moving around the room and getting used to walking on four legs instead of two. It was quite nice being a cat; he could jump higher, could land on his feet in he fell, had better hearing, a better sense of smell, and that purring thing was pretty fun.

Plus, as he noticed when looking in a mirror the room provided, he was a pretty damn adorable kitty.

After about a week, Minho felt confident enough to try walking around outside of the room and exploring the castle. As long as he stayed a cat, no one would suspect a thing- they’d just think he was some student’s pet, or a stray that wandered onto school grounds.

 

On a partly cloudy Saturday morning, Minho hid himself away in an empty classroom, and shifted.

He stretched his little kitty limbs, flicking his tail and getting used to his other form.

Then, he padded through the doorway and into the corridor. Most students were either cooped up in the dormitories, at the library, or at Hogsmeade, so the castle was fairly empty. Minho headed towards the courtyard, enjoying the way that his fur kept him warm against the early November chill. He paused before a ledge of the courtyard wall, sizing it up and getting ready to jump up onto it.

Then, behind him, he heard a loud gasp.

Minho turned around to see who made the noise, and saw Chan standing a few meters away with a look of pure awe and delight on his face.

“Oh my gosh,” Chan squeaked, his voice about two octaves higher than when he normally spoke, “what a cutie!!!”

Panic surged through Minho’s entire being.

Oh shit _._ Chan saw him. Oh _shit_.

He opened his mouth to say “I can explain!” but instead came a loud and chirpy meow.

Chan gasped again, and cooed “oh my _gosh_ aren’t you the most precious little kitty, which lucky student do you belong to?”

Right. Fucking duh.

Since Minho had not told a literal soul about his accomplishment, there was no way Chan could know that the cat he saw was not actually a cat.

But wait, if he didn’t want to raise any suspicion, he needed to _act_ like a cat.

What do cats normally even do???

Minho let out another meow, and rolled over onto he back, exposing his belly- that was a common cat thing, a show of trust.

Chan looked more excited than Minho had ever seen him before. He slowly walked up, getting closer to Minho and crouched down while reaching a hand out.

Minho knew how to act in response to this, it was common knowledge to everyone who had ever approached a cat they wanted to pet.

He walked up to Chan’s outstretched hand, pretended to give it a sniff (although he was able to small Chan’s body wash, which was _very_ nice), and then rubbed his face against the hand; the typical action of a cat allowing a human to pet it.

Chan immediately began scratching behind Minho’s ears- which felt _incredible_ , no wonder his cats at home loved it so much.

“Wow,” Chan whispered, “you are _so_ soft.”

Was he really? Minho wouldn’t have known, he couldn’t exactly pet his own fur.

Minho let out a purr, egging on more ear scratches. Chan kept cooing and clicking his tongue, and really it should have felt humiliating. But? It didn’t, not even a little bit.

He was getting complete, undivided attention from the guy he had the biggest crush on. And it wasn’t as if Chan ignored him or anything, in fact Chan paid plenty of attention to him normally. Somehow, though, this was different. Maybe he was just being a lovesick idiot. But this, that was happening right now? Minho did not want it to stop.

“I wonder if I can pick you up…” he heard Chan mutter.

Pick him up? Yes PLEASE.

Minho meowed again, placing his front paws on Chan’s knee, trying to wordlessly convey that Chan could _absolutely_ pick him up with _zero_ resistance.

“Oh? Do you want to be picked up? Alrighty then~”

Minho felt Chan’s hands gently sweep his hind legs under him, and then he was being lifted upwards, held snug in Chan’s arms.

Oh my. Oh this was- this was bliss.

Chan’s arms felt warm and firm and secure.

And- oh. They were so close now. Chan’s face was _right there_.

Thank Merlin cats couldn’t blush, because Minho would be beet red.

“Oh my gosh you are just the prettiest kitty I’ve ever seen, whoever you belong to is just the luckiest person alive! I wonder who it is…” Chan said softly, scratching under Minho’s chin with the hand that was wrapped around the upper part of his feline body.

Chan continued to hold Minho in his arms, and Minho made absolutely no move to get out of this hold.

The Hufflepuff sat down after a few minutes, still cradling Minho close, and just leaned back against the stone wall of the castle. He moved his hand to start petting at the top of Minho’s head and scratch behind his ears again.

“You’re the friendliest cat I think I’ve ever met,” Chan said, “and the softest...petting you feels so therapeutic.”

Minho purred more and more, hoping it would add to Chan’s contentment, hoping it would show his own contentment.

 

They stayed like that for over an hour, Minho even had a small cat nap while Chan stroked his fingers through Minho's long strands of fur. Chan might have dozed off a bit too, Minho wasn’t too sure. All he knew was that it was the most time he had spent with his crush one-on-one, and he never wanted it to end.

 

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

 

“Oh geez, is it that late already?” Chan exclaimed, looking at his watch, “I must have lost track of time, I was supposed to help Jisung with his History of Magic assignment! Sorry Kitty, I’ve gotta get going.”

With that, Chan gently put Minho back on the ground, gave him one last pet, then stood up and walked away.

Minho watched him go for a few seconds, before turning away and heading back to that empty classroom to shift back.

Once he was human again, he held his flustered face in his hands, and let out a quiet, high pitched squeal.

He had just been affectionately held and pet and cuddled by his _crush_ , for over an _hour_.

What could he possibly do to be able to have that happen again?

 

The answer? Keep turning into a cat, apparently.

 

The next time he wandered around the castle in cat form, it was to sneak out to the kitchens to get a late night snack.

Wee, he didn’t sneak out in cat form- he was walking back and munching on some miniature mince pies, when he heard footsteps in the adjacent corridor. Thinking it was a prefect or a teacher on patrol, he quickly shoved the last pie in his mouth, ducked into a corner, and shifted.

Turned out, it was in fact a prefect. It was Chan.

Chan, who upon seeing cat-Minho again, smiled super brightly.

“It’s you again! What, have you been looking for me?” he cooed, immediately rushing over to pet Minho’s feline head.

It had not been Minho’s intention to see Chan tonight, but was he going to complain? No.

However, had he known it was Chan in the corridor, he would’ve just stayed in human form- Chan was a prefect, yes, but he wasn’t strict about penalties, and would have just walked Minho back to his dormitory.

But this was just as nice. Maybe even better, with how Chan was scratching behind his ears again.

Then, Minho felt himself get scooped up, and he was once again held snugly in those warm, strong arms.

“You know, I still have no idea who your owner is,” Chan said, lightly scratching under Minho’s fluffy chin while Minho let out purr after purr, “what was that pet owner tracking charm again...oh right!”

Minho was gingerly set back down, and Chan pulled out his wand and pointed it down at Minho.

“ _Animalis dominus revelare_!” he chanted- and nothing happened.

Minho blinked at him, entirely unsurprised that the spell didn’t do anything. Chan’s confused expression sure was cute though.

The Hufflepuff’s face scrunched up, “huh. Guess you don’t have an owner. But how did a stray get into the castle?”

Minho let out a meow, and tried to climb Chan’s leg. He wanted to be picked up again.

“Oh, I’d love to hold you again Kitty, but I have to finish my patrol,” Chan said, sounding rather disappointed about it, “maybe next time I see you around, sound good?”

It sounded very good, it sounded _phenomenally_ good.

Minho meowed loudly, hoping to get the message across that he was very on board with that.

Chan giggled, “gosh, you are just the cutest. Bye bye Kitty!”

And Chan was walking away again; Minho watched him go like he did last time. Then he sprinted off towards the dungeons, found another secluded corner to change back to a human, and went to bed.

  


In all seriousness, Minho had no plans or intentions to turn into a cat all that often. Not while at school where there was the risk of his secret being discovered, not before he could get himself properly registered.

However; he was a fifteen year old boy in the peak of puberty, with a crush the size of Big Ben. He was exactly thinking rationally when he made the connection that cat = alone time with Chan.

Minho had even contemplated just becoming a cat 24/7 so he could be with Chan way more often. That idea was quickly aside, he wasn’t _that_ foolish. He had obligations as a human, and he wasn’t going to become like that one criminal that lived for 12 years as a rat. Besides, he wanted to be Chan’s boyfriend, not his pet.

He kept up with his normal routine; going to classes, hanging with his friends, doing his homework, inconspicuously staring at Chan during Frog Choir rehearsals, etc. On top of all that, he spent a little extra time in the evenings and on weekends hovering near the Hufflepuff dormitory in cat form, hoping Chan would happen to walk by and see him.

Somehow, it worked.

And, _no_ , Minho wasn’t _stalking_ Chan- he was making estimates of his whereabouts, and 65% of the time he was correct. When he was wrong it was disappointing and frustrating, because other students would try to pet him and he did _not_ like that. But all the times he got to see Chan’s ecstatic grin made hissing at other students who got too close worth his while.

Of course, to keep up the façade, Minho had to keep acting like a typical housecat. But he always thought himself a pretty decent actor, and he liked to think he did a pretty damn good job of playing the part of a friendly and intelligent housecat.

The more Chan saw him, the more Minho tried to get pet, to get held, to get cuddled. He felt so small in Chan’s arms- and literally he was small- and he liked that feeling far too much.

The more Chan held him, the more he got to see Chan’s face up close. Merlin, he was _so_ handsome. What would it be like to see it up close in human form? Without the weirdness of a cat’s sense of sight? (Cats are colorblind, it was trippy as hell.)

Sometimes, Minho used his paw to lightly bop Chan on the nose, or licked Chan’s chin with his tongue- which wasn’t out of the ordinary! His own cats did those things all the time! And Chan would laugh and laugh and laugh, and Minho fell more and more and more in love with him.

He was a smitten kitten. Pun intended.

After a couple weeks, Kitty-Minho must have gained Chan’s trust completely, because Chan started to bring Minho up to his dorm, laying back on his bed while Minho lay on top of his chest.

If Nirvana was a real thing, Minho was pretty sure he had reached it.

As a cat.

 

It wasn’t just in cat form that Minho tried to spend alone time with Chan. Any time spent with the Hufflepuff was precious, and Minho grabbed _every_ opportunity that presented itself.

Minho struggled a lot with Herbology, it was just incredibly dull in his opinion, and he had trouble remembering the information. But it was one of Chan’s better subjects, so Minho frequently asked him for homework and studying help. Same applied with any tricky parts in the Frog Choir music; Minho had gotten a pretty good understanding of basic music theory, but Chan was a _natural_ , and he always explained everything in a way that Minho was able to understand it, was able to recognize what sounded right and why it sounded right.

Chan was a wonderful and helpful friend, and Minho did his very best to not get lost in those dreamy eyes…

 

One bonus of spending time with Chan as a cat was that Chan opened up to him more. About random things, complaining about classes.

Eventually, it got more personal.

Always cheerful, helpful, darling Chan- was actually rather insecure. It was an evening about a week after second term started that Minho learned this.

 

“You know, it’s kinda hard keeping up with everything,” Chan admitted, lightly rubbing his thumbs against the fluffy sides of Minho’s face, “well, how could you possibly know, you’re a _cat_ for Merlin’s sake.”

Oh, if only he knew.

Chan continued, “everyone is always telling me how great I am, and it’s really sweet of them to say such praises. But I just….don’t know if I believe them? I don’t think I’m really anything special, I’m just mediocre. Another human amongst other humans, what’s so great about _me_?”

Minho felt his heart sink. Did Chan really think that way about himself? How could he not see how truly incredible he was?

He let out a meow, and put a paw over Chan’s mouth so he wouldn’t say anything else that was self-deprecating.

Chan blinked in confusion, and then started to laugh.

“What, do you not want me to say mean things about myself? Alright, I’ll stop, you perceptive little minx. Smartest cat I ever met, it’s like you can understand me or something…” he mumbled, somewhat muffled by Minho’s paw still covering his mouth.

Minho meowed again in response; Chan let out another giggle.

 

They both fell asleep like that, Chan laying on his back and still fully dressed in his robes, Minho curled up in a loaf on his chest.

When Minho woke up again to the sound of birds chirping, and saw sunlight streaming through the windows, he _freaked out_. Hed been out all night! His dorm mates were probably worried sick!

He leaped off of Chan’s still sleeping form and took off, racing out of the Hufflepuff dormitory and not stopping until he was back in the dungeons.

Back in human form, in a fresh change of clothes, Minho rushed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

“Where the hell were you?” Changbin asked, once Minho had plopped onto the bench next to him, “I didn’t see you come out of your room this morning!”

“I- uh- fell asleep at the library,” Minho lied, “guess working on my History of Magic reading knocked me out.”

Changbin eyes him suspiciously, “why do you look so happy then?”

“.....I like History of Magic?”

That seemed enough to convince his housemate, who snorted and muttered “nerd”, before digging into his porridge.

Minho shoved him playfully, “takes one to know one!”

A teasing little shoving match ensued, the two teens pushing back and forth like little children. It halted abruptly, however, when Minho saw Chan walk through the doors of the Great Hall, talking to Woojin. Minho waved at them both, and Chan waved back with a smile. Woojin had waved back too, but Minho’s eyes were lingering on Chan.

“So, are you gonna tell Chan that you have a crush on him, or are you going to keep pining from afar like a sad spruce tree?” Changbin’s voice cut through Minho’s dreamy gazing.

He blushed, “uh, what crush? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Changbin rolled his eyes, “oh don’t play dumb, you’re literally making the most disgusting heart eyes at him as we speak!”

Minho peeled his eyes away, blushing even harder.

“No- no I’m not.”

He was met with a look, a look that said ‘give me a goddamn break you’re not fooling anyone’. Changbin may have believed the first lie, but he clearly was not buying this second one.

Cowering under such a gaze, Minho gave in.

“Ok _fine_ , I have a crush on Chan,” he admitted, “just, don’t tell him, okay?”

“Of course I won’t. ‘Cause _you’re_ going to tell him,” Changbin said, poking a finger at Minho’s chest.

Minho shook his head frantically, “no, no. I can’t do that. I can’t tell him.”

“Why not?”

“Because then he’ll know!”

Rolling his eyes again, Changbin shook his head.

“For someone that is such a good student, you sure are an idiot sometimes.”

“Shut up! You try having an unrequited crush!” Minho pouted.

Before Changbin could say anything more, Minho shoveled a bunch of blueberries into his mouth, focusing entirely on his breakfast and dropping the subject.

He thought he heard Changbin mutter something under his breath, something that sounded oddly like “not as unrequited as you think…” but Minho figured he was just hearing things.

  


“Wait, so which of these plants is the carnivorous one again? I’m so confused…” Minho huffed, staring hopelessly at two potted plants that looked completely identical.

“Don’t give up yet, you can do it!” Chan piped up, standing next to Minho.

“Uhm…..” Minho hummed nervously, “ok….uh..the one on the left is Manducans?”

Chan tutted with a knowing grin, “nooope~ that’s the Ginseng!”

Minho let out a frustrated groan, dragging a hand down his face.

“They look _exactly_ the same, how the hell am I supposed to be able to know which is the one you can make tea with and which one will bite off your fingers?!” he whined.

Chan reached over and lightly pat Minho’s head.

“You’ll get it, I know you will,” he encouraged, “you just have to pay _really_ close attention. Manducans looks exactly like Ginseng on purpose, it’s how it blends in.”

The Hufflepuff took a few steps over to Minho’s side, stepping in close, before continuing to speak.

“You have to get a little hands on for this. See how as I move my arms over the plants, the Manducans shifts slightly? That’s how you tell them apart. Now, you try.”

Chan pressed right up behind Minho, lightly grabbed his wrist, and held it up over the two plants. Chan moved Minho’s arm back and forth over the two plants, and sure enough the Manducans’ leaves shifted with the movement.

“There, look how it’s moving, yeah? Can you tell the difference now?” Chan asked.

Minho felt like his skin was on fire. Chan was _pressed right up against him_.

“Uh, y-yeah, I see now,” he managed to stammer out, hoping Chan couldn’t hear how much his heart was pounding.

Oh Merlin, he could feel Chan breathing against his neck, if he blushed any harder he was probably going to burst into flames like a phoenix.

Minho wanted to hide in a black hole, but at the same time he didn’t ever want to move from that position.

And then it was over- Chan let go of Minho’s wrist, gave a friendly pat on his shoulder, and moved away.

“Alright then, onto the next troublesome shrubs?” Chan suggested, smile bright and eyes twinkling.

  


For as often as Minho tried to spend time with Chan as his human self, it was just easier to do it as a cat.

Falling asleep in Chan’s bed started to become more regular, although Minho tried to get back to his own bed before his normal wakeup call to not raise suspicion. One morning he was late, because he got caught under Chan’s robes and struggled for several minutes, while Chan laughed his ass off instead of helping his “poor Kitty”.

There were other benefits of being a cat outside of being cuddled by Chan; sunbathing in the sunlight was a fun pastime, and it was easy to take small naps during free periods in feline form.

Although, there was one incident when Minho happened to lay in a patch of dirt in the sunshine and accidentally got his fur all dusty, and Chan tried to get Kitty-Minho clean via having a bath together in the prefect’s bathroom. The idea of seeing Chan naked made Minho bolt away immediately, back to his dormitory to shift form and change his clothes, face burning the whole time.

Minho didn’t see Chan’s vulnerability as a human, but he did see it as a cat. Chan spilled all his negative thoughts and all his feelings, and Minho listened, holding every word close and _never_ letting any of them spill- he wouldn’t even dream of betraying Chan’s trust.

There was one day in particular that was really rough for Chan; his uncle was sick and it was unsure if he would recover, he didn’t do well on a test he studied really hard for, and he was questioning his choices for his future career path and was really stressed about it. Minho lay curled up, snug within Chan’s own curled up form, letting the older boy pet him as much as he wanted while he just cried it all out.

Minho wished more than anything that he could be there as a human, to hug Chan close and tell him that everything would be okay. To be an anchor, a sense of support, for the boy who always supported him, the boy he loved _so much_.

Instead, he moved upwards to lick Chan’s face, ignoring how bitter his salty tears tasted, and how weird it was to be licking Chan in the first place. Minho knew firsthand how comforting cats could be as emotional support animals, and right now he was going to be Chan’s emotional support, and he was going to be the best bloody cat in the whole country- even if it meant tossing aside his sense of humanity for a while.

“Thanks Kitty….” Chan mumbled, still sniffling (he never tried to give Minho a name, just called him Kitty, it was cute), “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

They fell asleep together again, and the next morning Minho woke up before Chan as usual. However, instead of slipping out to go to his own bed, Minho stared at Chan’s sleeping form. Then, he shifted to human form, right in that spot; and slipped his arms around Chan’s shoulders. This….this is what it would be like if they were dating. This is how they would wake up every morning. This was the closest Minho would likely ever get to living out his fantasy.

Chan started to stir, and Minho suddenly realized exactly what he was doing, and how it would look if Chan were to wake up. In a panic, he rolled out of Chan’s bed and onto the floor, shifting back into cat form as quickly as he could. Right as the transformation finished, he saw Chan’s head sleepily peek over and look down at the floor.

“Oh, Kitty, it’s just you. I thought I heard someone falling out of bed….” he mumbled, before pulling his head back from the mattress edge.

Minho wasted no more time and ran back to the Slytherin dormitory, sprinting back to his own bed.

That….was a stupid thing, what he had just done. He almost got caught, his secret was almost discovered!

But as foolish as it was, Minho couldn’t find an ounce of regret in his actions. Guilt, sure, but not regret.

 

Overall, Minho couldn’t help but feel guilty. As nice as all of it was, he was essentially tricking Chan, he was lying to him. Or at the very least withholding the truth, which was basically just as bad. He was lying to other people too, trying to cover up his secret.

What made him feel worse was that Chan hadn’t told anyone about the supposed stray cat he was spending time with. At least, not directly, because other students definitely saw them together. He didn’t know why, but it just reminded Minho what a fraudulent fool he was.

Turning into a cat to get attention from the guy he liked, and then keeping mum about it, as if it was something bad. Which- it kinda was,

Hell, becoming an animagus in the first place went against Wizarding law; there was a reason the Ministry was strict about keeping a registry.

Minho had to come clean eventually. Not to everyone, but definitely to Chan. The issue was finding the right time.

 

Before he did that, however, there was something else that Minho needed to do.

 

“Uh, hey Chan, can I ask you something?” Minho said, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Chan looked up from where he was putting his frog back in its cage, choir rehearsal having just ended.

“What’s up? Did you need help with those harmonies again?” Chan replied.

Minho gulped. It was now or never. He could do this!

“Uh, actually, I was wondering, if um, if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade this Saturday. With me. Hogsmeade, with me, this Saturday.”

Chan’s eyes widened slightly.

“Like, as a date? Or just as friends?” he questioned.

“A d-date,” Minho stuttered, feeling less and less confident by the second, “but- I mean if you want to go as just friends that’s-”

“I’d love to,” Chan interrupted, face breaking into a grin, “a date sounds nice.”

“Okay, okay! Great. I’ll, uh, meet me in the fountain at 3 p.m. Wait, I mean, _at_ the fountain, not in the- I mean- see you then!” Minho managed to blurt out, nodding his head furiously as he gathered his own things.

“See you then~” Chan replied with a wave and a chuckle, and Minho almost ran into the doorway trying to wave back.

 

In the days following up to the weekend, Minho resisted the urge to shift into cat form and see if Chan was freaking out as much as he was. He figured it wouldn’t be fair, and Chan probably wasn’t even remotely worried anyways.

But Minho was a homosexual mess, went through each day wondering if Chan was going to change his mind (he didn’t, thankfully).

When the fateful Saturday arrived, Minho spent way too long picking out something to wear. Changbin, bless his soul, tried to help the best he could. Keyword being “tried”.

“Are you going to pick a bloody outfit or are you going to keep throwing clothes at my head?” he said, clearly annoyed.

“None of them are good enough!” Minho whined, “my clothes are all either too casual or make it look like I’m trying too hard!”

“Minho, this is _Chan_ you’re going out with. Do you really think he’s going to care?”

Minho pouted. Changbin had a point, but…

“It’s my first date, I just want it to be perfect,” he sighed, covering his face with his hands, “and Chan looks good in everything he wears, so I have to look _extra_ good.”

If Changbin were to roll his eyes any harder, they would have rolled completely back into his head.

“Wear that white shirt with the pink sweater, I think I remember hearing Chan mention that you looked cute in that outfit,” the younger Slytherin suggested.

Minho peeked through his fingers, “Chan thinks I’m cute? He talks about me?”

“Yeah, more often than you think. It’s annoying,” Changbin replied, “which is why I mean it when I say that _it does not matter what you wear_.”

“.....soft pink sweater and white shirt then? I could combine them with the jeans that make my butt look really good.”

“Is that your final decision??”

MInho pursed his lips, thinking it over, “hmm….yes, I think it’ll work.”

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Changbin exclaimed, flopping back onto the pile of clothes that covered Minho’s bed.

Minho quickly got dressed, fixed his hair to look extra soft and fluffy, and didn’t resist too much as Changbin shoved him out of the dormitory and down the corridors.

“Go get him, tiger,” Changbin said, giving Minho one final shove out of the entrance to the courtyard where the fountain was.

Minho swallowed his nervousness as best he could, and shakily walked over to the fountain. He could see the back of Chan’s figure standing there, looking out at the horizon as he waited. He was wearing a leather jacket- one of his favorite pieces of outerwear, Chan wore that jacket a lot.

Walking right up next to him, Minho lightly tapped on Chan’s shoulder. Chan turned around, smiling brightly when he saw who it was.

Minho felt butterflies fill his stomach as he took in Chan’s entire appearance- the jacket was complimenting a tan paisley button-down shirt that should not have looked as good as it did, the way Chan’s dark curls were framing his face, those _dimples_.

“Oh, just in time! You look great!” Chan said cheerfully.

Minho knew he was starting to blush, could feel his face heating up, he was too gay for this what the hell.

“Thanks…” he mumbled shyly, “you, um, you look really handsome yourself.”

“Why thank you~ shall we set off then?” Chan chuckled, and held out his hand.

Minho stared down at it. Then reached out and slapped his own hand against it, giving Chan a high-five.

Chan laughed even harder, and Minho just turned redder.

“You’re supposed to hold it silly!” he said, and grabbed Minho's hand gently but tightly.

Minho’s knees felt weak and wobbly. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? He was going to collapse and die before they even made it to Hogsmeade.

He just let Chan tug him along, hoping his heart didn’t burst out of his chest, and hoping his palm wasn’t too sweaty.

 

They went to Honeydukes, to Scrivenshaft’s, to Zonko’s and then the Three Broomsticks.

Even though Minho had been the one to ask Chan out, Chan insisted on being the one to pay for things. He paid for the sugar quills Minho wanted, for the parchment paper and ink refills, paid for their butterbeers, insisting on it despite Minho telling him “no it’s fine I can pay for it!”

Chan also kept holding Minho’s hand the _entire afternoon_. He only let go if he had to, and once Chan’s hand was available again it was back to being wrapped around Minho’s hand. Minho was screaming internally the entire time.

Yet, despite Minho being a flustered gay mess, the date was _really_ nice. They talked about all sorts of stuff that didn’t have to be school related, they joked together, laughed together, enjoyed each other’s company.

Chan’s smile kept doing funny things to Minho’s chest, Chan’s hand was so warm and soft and fit around Minho’s so well.

He didn’t want the afternoon to end.

 

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

 

And so, the sun setting on the horizon, hand in hand, they strolled back to the castle.

“This was a lot of fun,” Chan said, lightly swinging their hands back and forth.

“Yeah, yeah it was,” Minho agreed, “I wish it hadn’t ended so soon.”

“Well, we could always go on another date,” Chan suggested, with a hopeful smile.

Minho’s eyes widened significantly.

“You-you mean it??” he asked, not quite believing his ears.

Chan laughed, then leaned over and planted a light kiss on Minho’s cheek.

“Yeah, I mean it,” he said, “we can plan it later, I gotta head back and do some studying. I’ll see you later, okay?”

And with a wave, Chan walked off into the castle, while Minho stood there dumbly, fingers lightly touching the spot where Chan’s lips had been moments before.

 

When he got back to the Slytherin dormitory (practically waltzing in a lovestruck daze), Changbin was sitting in the common room, seemingly having waited for him.

“So…?” Changbin asked, when Minho collapsed on one of the couches.

“He held my hand….he kissed me...on the cheek...Changbin have I died and gone to heaven? Did that actually happen? That actually happened…” Minho said, gazing up at the ceiling.

“Did he really??” Changbin asked, leaning forward eagerly to hear more.

Minho just nodded, mouth tilting up into a dumb and giddy smile.

“My face is still all tingly where he kissed it…” he sighed dreamily.

Changbin’s curious grin turned into a scowl, “I want details, not your gross sappy gayness. C’mon, what did you do during the date?”

“Fuck off, let me be gay for a moment,” Minho pouted, “we didn’t really do anything interesting anyway, just visited the shops and then got butterbeer. We talked a lot, it was simple but nice. Oh, and Chan kept paying for everything even though he didn’t need to.”

“That sure sounds like something Channie would do,” Changbin chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

“And then at the end, he said we should go out again…”

Changbin launched himself forward again, “he said what???”

Minho nodded again, cheeks now hurting from how much he was smiling, “yeah, he said we should go out again, and then kissed me on the cheek after holding my hand and I just- I’m in _love_ Changbinnie!”

Changbin let out a low whistle.

“You’ve had a really successful day then, haven’t you?” he said.

For a third time, Minho just nodded, overcome with the feeling of pure joy.

 

The following week, the details of this second date were planned through whispers in Frog Choir rehearsal. There was going to be nice weather on the third weekend of March, and Chan suggested they have a picnic out on the grounds.

With this plan, Minho decided to himself that then- then and there- he was going to come clean and tell Chan the entire truth. How he felt, what he had been doing, all of it.

 

Minho was still visiting Chan as a cat, but he forced himself to cut down on the frequency of these visits, to wean himself away in case spilling the truth ended badly. It hurt a little, noticing Chan’s hopeful glances when he saw him while passing by the Hufflepuff dormitory entrance; but it had to be done.

 

When the day of the date came around, Minho was all jittery with nerves, but this time for a much different reason than the first date. He kept fiddling with his fingers as they sat on the blanket Chan had conjured, munching slowly on the Welsh cakes they had nabbed from the kitchens.

“Something on your mind?” Chan questioned, looking right at him.

Minho took a deep breath- he could do this.

“Actually...yes. I need to tell you something. I’m- I’m Kitty.”

Chan’s eyes widened.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?”

“Kitty. The cat that’s been visiting you. It’s me. I’m an animagus.”

Chan frowned, “if this is a joke, it isn’t funny. How do you even know about that anyway?”

“Look, I’ll show you! Okay, just watch!” Minho exclaimed, holding out his hands in a gesture to keep Chan in place and looking at him.

Chan just stared at him, waiting for Minho to prove his claim.

And so, right there on the picnic blanket, Minho transformed into his cat form. He looked up at Chan, meowed, and then changed back.

Chan gaped at him, looking shocked. Then, the shock shifted to anger.

“So you- all those times, all those nights it was _you_ \- and I told you those things, things I never, _never_ told _anyone_ \- it was you the whole time?! Why the hell didn’t you tell em, you-you deceived me!”

“I know! I’m sorry!” Minho cried, “I should have said something from the beginning, but-but being an unregistered animagus is illegal, and I was worried you might accidentally tell someone. And then you kept giving me _so much_ attention, and picking me up and hugging me, and you were so gentle and warm, and I could stare at you as much as I wanted without making it obvious that I have the biggest fattest crush on you….I got carried away. I’m really, deeply sorry that I tricked you, and that’s why I’m telling you now- so there are no more secrets. I hope you can forgive me.”

Chan still looked angry- jaw clenched, brows furrowed in a glare- but he let out a sigh to calm himself, running a hand through his hair.

“Did you tell anyone about the things I confided?” he asked.

Minho shook his head frantically, “Merlin’s beard no! No, I would never! I could never sink that low.”

“Okay,” Chan let out another sigh, “I’m…..I need to process this.”

“Yes, of course, take your time.”

For many minutes they just sat there, in silence. It felt incredibly awkward, and Minho was starting to wish he hadn’t said anything at all.

Scratch that, no- no he did the right thing. It was good that he told the truth, even if it meant putting his entire relationship with Chan at risk.

Chan spoke up again, “wait, did you mention something about a crush?”

Minho blinked, slightly taken aback, “uh, yeah I did mention that…”

“You….have a crush on me? Of all people, me?”

Minho was now even _more_ taken aback.

“Chan, I asked you out on a date. I spent months visiting you as a _cat_ because it was the closest thing to romantic affection that I could get from you. Really, crush isn’t remotely close, I’m in love with you!” he confessed.

Chan was staring at him again, shocked expression back on his face. He looked just as surprised as Minho felt by being asked such a ridiculous question.

“But….why me?”

“Why you? Why wouldn’t it be you?”

Chan scoffed, “I’m really nothing special.”

“Chan,” Minho stated, placing both hands on either side of his face, so he couldn’t look anywhere but into Minho’s eyes, “Christopher Bang. You are selfless, talented, intelligent, generous, the most caring person I have ever met. You’re gentle with animals, you’d do anything for your friends, you’re insanely loyal to what you think is right, you’re incredibly hardworking, you don’t let your insecurities affect how you treat others, you’re undoubtedly the most handsome and attractive human being I have ever set my eyes on- what do you mean you’re not special?”

As Minho finished talking, he saw that Chan’s eyes were now glassy, brimmed with tears. Oh fuck, he made Chan cry, this was the opposite of what was supposed to happen!

“Oh geez, I don’t mean to get emotional I’m sorry,” Chan said, blinking rapidly to push the tears away, “no one’s really said that directly to me before- well, other than my parents. It’s a little overwhelming to hear.”

“I’ll tell it to you every day if I have to, until you believe it,” Minho replied, and he meant every word.

Chan started crying for real this time, and Minho’s seriousness switched into panic as he started apologizing profusely for making Chan sad. But Chan just pulled him into a hug, which (after taking a few moments to process that yes, Chan was _hugging_ him) Minho returned, squeezing the other boy tightly.

 

They stayed like that for a quite a while, and then Chan pulled away, wiping any leftover tears from his face.

“So...you love me?” he asked.

Minho nodded, “yes, quite a lot.”

“Okay then. Um...this is all….a lot to take in. Can I have a few days? To think all of it over? With the cat thing and the confession….I want to be able to make a clear decision, and give a proper answer. I hope that’s alright?”

Minho nodded again, “that’s fine! Take as much time as you need, I can wait. And, uh, I won’t visit you as a cat at all anymore. Unless-unless you want me to, that is. But it’s entirely up to you!”

Chan hummed, “probably for the best if you didn’t for the time being….although I miss how cuddly you are as a cat. You know, I don’t get why you didn’t just ask for more attention or affection as a human, I wouldn’t have minded.”

Minho raised an eyebrow, “even the bed sharing and the falling asleep together? And the venting?”

“Okay, maybe not those,” Chan said, looking slightly bashful.

“Let’s just both agree, no cat visits until you have your answer.”

“Okay, agreed. Uhm...we never actually ate everything….do you still want to finish the picnic?”

“.....if you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.”

 

As Minho waited for Chan to come to a decision, things were pretty normal between them. He didn’t try to press anything or bring up the topic, in case being impatient might jinx the outcome. He tried not to get his hopes up too much, but at the same time he didn’t want to be pessimistic. Worst case scenario was that Chan wouldn’t want anything to do with Minho anymore, but he still treated Minho like a friend. If Chan wanted to cut someone off, he wouldn’t be joking around with them like always. So, Minho let himself be hopeful. But not too hopeful.

Sure, Chan had seemed like he might have possibly, potentially returned Minho’s feelings somewhat- there was the hand holding and the cheek kiss, he had been the one to suggest date number two. But he also had looked so upset when he learned about Minho being Kitty, which could have shoved Minho back into the platonic realm.

Minho tried mostly not to think about it all, because thinking led to overthinking, and overthinking was just an unnecessary stressor.

So he focused on his studies (couldn’t let his grades slip, now could he?), focused on his friendships, focused on everything else in his life.

And he stayed hopeful. But not too hopeful.

It only took Chan about a week to make up his mind. When he pulled Mino away from his route back to his dormitory to go to an empty classroom, Minho’s heart started racing, as he knew what Chan wanted to talk about.

“Okay,” Chan started, “I’ve thought it over, and I’ve come to a decision.”

Minho nodded, and waited for Chan to continue.

Chan nodded back, and kept speaking, “so….the whole cat thing….I won’t deny that it did hurt to be tricked like that. But I understand why you didn’t say anything, and I forgive you. Just promise you won’t do anything like that again.”

Minho let out a sigh of relief- he was _forgiven_ , thank Merlin.

But Chan wasn’t done.

“As for your confession, well, I can’t deny that I really enjoy spending time with you. The date we went on was a lot of fun, and the picnic had a rocky start, but at the end it was still enjoyable, we still got to share some nice desserts together. Looking back, I suppose the signs of you liking me were all there, I should have noticed I was the only one you were actually staring at, or that you may be shy around strangers but you got flustered around only me...but anyways, ummm...where was I going with this? Oh right, you’re adorable and I like you too.”

Minho blinked a few times, before Chan’s last few words sunk in.

“You...wait, you what?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“I like you too. Not as much as you like me, I’m not at the ‘love’ stage that’s for sure, but it’s definitely a romantic sort of like. I mean, you’re sweet, and funny, and I’d have to be blind to not notice how gorgeous you are,” Chan said.

Minho was floored. Chan….Chan actually liked him back? He wasn’t friend-zoned forever by the dumb shit he pulled?

“Really? For serious?”

Chan let out a laugh, “yeah, really. I really do. So, uh, what do you say to making this something….official?”

“You mean, like boyfriends?” Minho questioned, “you-you want us to be boyfriends.”

“Yeah, boyfriends.”

Minho pinched himself. It hurt. So he wasn’t dreaming.

Chan quirked an eyebrow, “are you going to say yes, or are you going to keep pinching yourself?”

Blushing, Minho stopped pinching his arm, putting his hands behind his back.

“Right- um- yes. Yes, a hundred times yes, I would very much love to be your boyfriend!”

“Cute,” Chan chuckled, and then leaned forward to give Minho a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly filled with a burst of confidence, Minho blurted out, “that’s not a proper boyfriend level kiss.”

Chan’s eyebrow quirked up again.

“Oh?” he asked, “and what would a proper boyfriend kiss be?”

All the confidence left Minho’s body as quickly as it had entered, and he was back to being helplessly flustered. Bashfully, he cupped Chan’s face with his hands, and gave him a quick peck on the mouth.

Chan took that peck and turned it into a _real_ kiss, pulling Minho close against him with his arms wrapping around Minho’s waist.

When they pulled away, Minho asked, “does this mean I can visit you as a cat again? Your bed is _really_ comfy.”

“You can visit in whatever form you want,” Chan answered, “but I certainly won’t object to seeing you as a cat again. Your fur is ridiculously soft, did you know that?”

Minho let out a giggle, and leaned back in to kiss Chan again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


1 Year Later

  


Chan was chilling in the Hufflepuff common room, working on an assigned reading for Charms. Suddenly, he heard a shriek outside the dormitory entrance.

Being Head Boy, he had to set an example, so Chan set his homework aside to go investigate and see what caused the commotion.

Climbing out of the entrance hole, he saw a first year girl who was clutching her hand and looked like she was about to cry.

“What’s wrong, what happened?” Chan asked, concerned.

“I-I just wanted to pet the cat,” the girl whimpered, “but it _scratched_ me!”

Chan looked down, at a very familiar fluffy grey tabby, with black markings around the eyes.

“Minho,” he sighed, “are you breaking curfew _again_?”

Minho blinked slowly, and let out a chirpy meow. The first year looked completely confused.

“I’m so sorry, that’s my cat. He doesn’t like other people,” Chan explained to her, before leaning down and scooping Minho up into his arms, “you know Min, if you wanted to spend the night you could have just asked, silly Kitty.”

 

The next morning, when Chan woke up, he felt another human body pressed against him. He opened his eyes and saw Minho stir awake, mumbling “g’morning Channie…”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you leave a comment so I get that sweet validation <3  
> Follow me on twitter!! my dms are open if you want to further scream about the superior ship :D  
> @goldenjung9497


End file.
